Tirisfal Glades
(16,200) Other undead (900) (360) (180) (180) (180) |level=1-13 |loc=Northwestern Lordaeron |pop=18,000 |capital=Undercity (13,000) |government=Monarchy |ruler=Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken |major=Brill (3,600) Deathknell (700) |minor=Scarlet Monastery (500) Agamand Mills (400) |affiliation=Forsaken }} On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades. The unofficial kingdom to the ForsakenLands of Conflict, pg. 106, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Although tainted and melancholy, Tirisfal still very much has its own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the village of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. History Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just north of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. Battle for the Undercity During the War against the Lich King, members of the Horde and Alliance formed a temporary alliance at the siege of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Grand Apothecary Putress's betrayal ended seven years of cold war between the two factions as their armies converged on the Undercity. Warchief Thrall's forces stormed the front gates of the Ruins of Lordaeron while King Varian Wrynn's army assaulted the Sewer entrance to the city. These two armies confronted Putress, Varimathras, and finally each other at the Battle for the Undercity Geography The instanced, winged dungeon the Scarlet Monastery can be found in the Tirisfal Glades. There are no other dungeons or battlegrounds in the area. The western end of Tirisfal contains a large inaccessible area. There is a path leading to the area accessed via small lake in the northwest by the coast, past the Solliden Farmstead. The path is currently blocked by large rocks. It is possible to venture into this area by some minimal climbing on the north end; however the mass is barren with few hill and cliff-like features. Places to stay *Undercity ** As a racial capital, the Undercity offers a full range of amenities for travelers. * Brill ** This quaint little town offers the recent dead a place of rest and respite from the horrors of Tirsifal. Be sure to check out the Gallows' End Tavern while in town. *Bulwark ** Though possessing limited supplies, the Argent Dawn and Forsaken forces at the Bulwark do offer members of the Horde a place to repair armor. Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Tirisfal Glades Dungeons Travel hubs ).]] Zeppelin towers south of Brill * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Flight paths from the Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands * the Bulwark Flight paths from the Bulwark * the Undercity * Thondroril River, Western Plaguelands Adjacent regions Notable characters Tirisfal Glades is home to several Forsaken of status. From the base camp in Deathknell, Executor Arren sends promising young Forsaken out into the world. In Brill, Executor Zygand leads the effort to reclaim Tirisfal from the Scarlet Crusade, and at the Bulwark, High Executor Derrington seeks to eradicate the foothold the Scourge has established in the Plaguelands. Quests :See also: Tirisfal Glades questing guide Events Lunar Festival During the Spring Lunar Festival, two elders appear in Tirisfal Glades. * - Elder Darkcore, Undercity, upstairs in the Throne Room * - Elder Graveborn, Brill, near the Gallows' End Tavern Resources * Cloth ** * Herbs ** ** ** * Leather ** ** * Ore ** Copper Vein *Fish - Fishing skill 25 needed to fish open water without catching junk ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Wild creatures *Bats *Darkhounds *Ghosts *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Wolves *Zombies Rare Spawns *Bayne *Deeb *Farmer Solliden *Fellicent's Shade *Lost Soul *Muad *Ressan the Needler *Sri'skulk *Tormented Spirit Achievements * * * Getting the exploration achievement Explore Tirisfal Glades at a low level can be difficult since as you approach Whispering Gardens, the Scarlet Scouts will kill you unless you are somewhat close to their level (29-30) or above. Battle.net map A Warcraft III map exists called Tirisfal Glades. Speculation It is speculated that an Old God is imprisoned beneath the inaccessible land to the west - Western Tirisfal Glades. This area may be Tirisfal Grove. Notes * Tirisfal has one of the game's highest level-gap jumps at the zone border with the Western Plaguelands, which is a 40 level jump from 10 to 50. Beware! References External links fr:Clairières de Tirisfal Category:Woods Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Forsaken territories Category:Starting areas Category:Phased areas